


Swordplay

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Biting, Community: contrelamontre, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mornings, Swordplay, Swords, Training, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-10
Updated: 2002-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at RPS. 45-minute improv fic using the following: flash (as a verb), mistranslation, intermezzo, Oriental.

Sean shifted, groaned as a bar of sunlight fell across his face. Bugger mornings. He was going to have to find some way to avoid them entirely. But until then--he reached for Viggo--he could at least make them more tolerable. He opened one eye when his hand found only the chaos of sheets instead of his lover's body. Bloody hell!

Sitting up, he listened for sounds of activity in the bathroom or kitchen. Nothing. For the thousandth time, he wished his and Viggo's internal clocks moved more in harmony.

Sean pulled on a pair of boxers, but before he could leave the bedroom, something flashed outside the window. He paused at the glass door that lead out to a small patio. Ah, there you are.

Viggo was barefoot, his t-shirt darkened with sweat as he practiced swordplay. Good thing for the bushes that enclosed the yard or the neighbors might be alarmed. Hell, Viggo had already almost gotten arrested when a cop saw him carting about his sword off the set. Sean grinned, leaned against the doorframe as he settled in to watch his lover.

He didn't quite understand Viggo's obsession with the sword, but he enjoyed the consequences of it. Enjoyed watching props try to convince Viggo to let them keep the blade (especially after the incident with the police). He especially enjoyed the effects of the upper body conditioning made necessary by Viggo's refusal to use the lighter more actor-friendly blades during long shoots.

Oh, yes, Sean thought, rubbing a thumb across his lower lip, as Viggo spun, swinging the blade in a perfect arc. There was much to be enjoyed.

After a thrust that surely would have opened up the gut of even the fiercest orc, Viggo paused. Resting? Sean straightened, reaching for the door handle as Viggo grounded the point of the sword and leaned the blade against his body, gripping it with his knees to keep it from toppling over. Viggo pulled off the sweaty shirt, scrubbed it down his chest, the back of his neck. His armpits.

Sean froze, his body tightening as he leaned closer to the glass. Viggo dropped the shirt, laced his fingers together, raised his arms over his head, and stretched. As he lowered his arms, his back and neck arched. Sean's tongue touched dry lips as Viggo's hands settled on his hips before sliding across his stomach to close over the sword that rested against his crotch.

The air grew heavy, still, an intermezzo broken only when Viggo spoke. "Enjoying yourself, Sean?"

Sean started, nearly knocked over a pot of Oriental orchids that Liv had given Viggo after they'd finished their Rivendell shoots. By the time he'd righted it, Viggo had come back inside. He placed the sword, now safely in its scabbard, against the wall.

"So how long did you know I was watching?"

"Almost from the start," Viggo said as his arms encircled Sean's waist. "You weren't exactly trying to hide. Least you weren't doing a good job at it."

"Really?" Sean stepped into the embrace, let his teeth graze Viggo's shoulder.

Viggo sighed. "Really."

"You could have...woken me...if you wanted...some exercise." The sentence came out broken as Sean nipped along the line of Viggo's collarbone.

"Yeah, right." Viggo pulled Sean's hips against his. "I remember the last time I woke you because I thought that little smile on your face was a come-hither one. Knew that was a mistranslation when I nearly got an elbow in the eye."

Sean's lips brushed Viggo's ear as he spoke. "I'm awake now."

Viggo chuckled. "I can tell."

"So you up for a little more swordplay?" He tried to make the question sound innocent and failed utterly.

"You know I am."

Sean sighed as he and Viggo tumbled back into bed. Yes, there was much to be enjoyed when it came to Viggo's obsessions.


End file.
